


Late at night

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, Yang being tipsy, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang returns to Blake after a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late at night

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3wrzm6/blake_feline_comfy_under_her_blanket_bean1215ndgd/cxylnli?context=3
> 
> Source: http://bean1215.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-Blake-Belladonna-577954809

Blake had been reading with the sheets thrown up over her head when she heard a this against the door. She rolled onto her front and eyed the doorhandle, her feline ears picking up soft mumbling and the scraping of a key on the lock.

Eventually, the door opened a crack, and a tousled mane of blond hair poked around the door.

"Yang, were you out late partying again?" Blake hissed.

Yang nodded, stumbling towards Blake in the half-light.

"I think I drank too much."

Blake sat up as Yang neared, catching her in her arms when she fell forwards.

"Did you deliberately do that?" Blake asked.

"Perhaps." Yang giggled, stroking Blake's hair and moving up to scratch behind her ears.

Blake let Yang's comforting weight rest on her, the familiar warmth welcoming.

Yang made to kiss Blake, who gently moved her head back.

"Yang, get ready for bed then kiss me. You don't exactly smell fresh."

Yang nodded and went to the ensuite, and Blake set her bookmark on the page she had been reading, turned off the torch and waited, hearing Yang hum as she brushed her teeth and ran a glass of water.

She appeared to have sobered up by the time Blake made a space next to her in the bed, and once again let Yang half-drape herself on her, her head in the crook of Blake's shoulder, one arm curled around Blake's yakuta.

"Was it a good party?" Blake asked.

"All parties are good parties when I'm there." Yang said, talking into Blake's shoulder. "But they'd be better if you were there too."

Blake smiled, and turned her body, feeling very happy as Yang's other hand slid to join the other, being the big spoon to her little spoon.

She heard Yang mumble sweet nothings as she drifted off to sleep, her breathing becoming deep and regular.

 _It's the sweetest noise to fall asleep to_ , Blake thought as she closed her eyes.


End file.
